


Such Sweet Desire

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cunnilingus, Do not post to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, Kinktober 2018, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sonya is the actual Jersey Devil, ladies like anal too, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Everyone assumes Mandy wants to fuck Jimmy, but it's all just a ploy to lure her true target - Naomi.





	Such Sweet Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that no one asked for, but I wrote anyway. Naomi needs more love in fandom <3
> 
> Set during the awful storyline where Mandy wanted to fuck Jimmy as revenge, more specifically the hotel room segment, and diverges from there.

The hotel room is silent around Mandy as she sits and patiently waits for all of her game pieces to take up their proper positions. Sonya may think Mandy’s plan is too scandalous, but Sonya’s always been too cautious, has been ever since the first time they met all those decades ago in Leeds Point. There’s nothing Mandy knows better than humans, especially when sex is involved, and she knows deep down in her little black heart that her plan is going to work. Sonya just needs to eat a cow and relax while Mandy handles her business. This wasn’t going to be like 1919, they weren’t going to have to run away because Mandy fucked up. No, this time, Mandy had full control of her appetites and her abilities. She wasn’t being selfish. _She wasn’t!_

A quick knock on the door leaves Mandy no more time to contemplate her virtues, and then the door is opening, and Jimmy Uso is calling out, “Hello?”

“Over here.” she responds, and a moment later, Jimmy steps into the room. He keeps a great distance between them, remaining on the outskirts of the room, and Mandy flips the length of her blonde hair sensually. “Come on, Jimmy, come closer. Don’t be shy.” She lets just the tiniest bit of her power slip into her voice and then watches with satisfaction as Jimmy’s eyes go a little cloudy before he steps closer. It might have been sixty years since she’d last done this, but she hasn’t lost her touch. Sliding from her chair with unnatural grace Mandy unties her short black robe and lets it slip to the floor without a second thought.

“What do you think?” Jimmy’s eyes trail over all of her exposed golden skin to her matching black bra and panties, and Mandy can smell his desire seep into the air. “What will your wife think?” she asks with a devious smile.

“Yo, look, we can’t do this. I can’t do this. This right here,” and he gestures between the two of them frantically, “needs to stop.” 

Mandy can’t help but laugh in his face, and she lets every bit of snark and sarcasm bleed into her tone just to watch his ego deflate. 

“Oh, Jimmy, you thought this was about you? This isn’t about you, this is about your wife. I know she came with you tonight. Tell her to come in.”

His eyes go cloudy again, and he disappears from the room only to reappear a moment later with a struggling Naomi in tow. He pushes her towards Mandy and then looks at his hand, shocked and confused like it doesn’t belong to him. Calling on the magic in her blood, Mandy draws on her centuries of experience and power to ensure that her next order sinks deep into Jimmy’s subconscious.

“That’ll be all Jimmy, thank you. You’ve been very useful, but you’re exhausted. You want to go back to your own room and sleep until morning. At which time, you’ll awaken with no memory of what happened here tonight.” 

Naomi stares on in disbelief as Jimmy obeys Mandy’s order and silently leaves the room without a backward glance. Angry brown eyes turn on Mandy, and Naomi takes a threatening step forward. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

Mandy raises a hand and wags a finger at Naomi. “Ah ah ah, none of that.” It’s as if her voice curls invisible vines around Naomi’s legs that twine up her body and sap the furious adrenaline from her muscles with softening suggestion. “Jimmy will be fine, and so will you, but don’t you want to know why I brought you here?”

“Because you’re a crazy bitch, that’s why.” Naomi scoffs.

Mandy raises one contemplative eyebrow. “Well, you’re not wrong about that, but not the motivation behind this particular set of actions. Truth is Naomi, I’m horny. I’m horny, and I’m hungry, or horngry if you will. You see, I haven’t had sex in sixty years, and you’ve got the best ass I’ve seen since 1959.”

Naomi wrinkles her brow, and curls her lip, and hits Mandy with the deadliest side-eye. “Now I know you crazy. The fuck you mean sixty years – you’re 27 years old, booboo.” 

Another condescending chuckle. “Oh honey, I haven’t been 27 since the 1800s.” Mandy can see when the legitimacy of her words breaks through the human-bred layer of ignorance in Naomi’s mind, and she smiles in triumph as Naomi’s world view tilts sideways. 

“So, what, you’re some kind of vampire or something?” she asks, puzzled.

Mandy crinkles her nose in disgust. “Ew, no. Vampires are pale and gross, and they always smell like stale blood and death. I,” she says, dragging her hand between her breasts and over her flat stomach to her satin-covered mound erotically, “am a succubus, a demon of desire that survives by feeding on the sexual energy of men.” She circles around Naomi like a shark in the water taking in her skin-tight neon jumpsuit and the way it hugs the ridiculous curve of her ass as a hungry ache blooms in Mandy’s gut. “That’s where the legends get it wrong, though. We don’t _just_ feed on the desire of men. We can feed on women, too,” Mandy is back in front of Naomi now, and she stares into her coffee-colored eyes without wavering, “and I want you, Naomi.”

Naomi shakes her head, vigorously in denial. “No, even if I did believe you, which I don’t, I would _never_ cheat on my husband.”

“Aw, come on, Naomi. Jimmy will never find out, and besides you saw what I did to him, I do have the ability to _make_ you do it. It just tastes so much better when I have a willing partner, and I can make you feel _so good_, best sex of your life type shit, and I can even make you forget about it after it’s all over like nothing ever happened. So, what do you say, are you ready for the fuck of your life?”

Naomi is having a hard time processing what Mandy is saying, surely none of it could actually be true? Mandy couldn’t be some immortal demon thing, and she couldn’t be surviving off of people’s sexual energy, and she couldn’t make Naomi do anything that Naomi didn’t want to do, right? “How do I know this isn’t all bullshit, huh? How do I know that anything you just said is true and that you haven’t just been skipping your meds, Schizophrenic Barbie?”

“Oh, so you want more proof, like my little display with your husband, meant nothing? Okay.”

It happens instantaneously, like the snap of a finger, from one second to the next Mandy changes. She’s already an objectively gorgeous woman, a pretty petite blonde with a perfectly tan body, but now Mandy is otherworldly beautiful. Her golden skin seems to be glowing from the inside out, and the air around her goes hazy soft like a real-life version of her shitty entrance filter. Mandy’s cornflower hair takes on silken shine, and her plush lips blush a tempting rosy red. For the first time in her life Naomi finds herself getting aroused by another woman, and it trickles into her blood hot and unsettling like a fever. 

“Wow, Naomi, it sure is getting warm in here, and look at you all covered up.” Mandy’s voice takes on a deeper tone, a kind of rolling echo that vibrates in Mandy’s throat and permeates the air like smoke. “Strip.” 

The command weaves its way into Naomi’s brain familiar and inviting, and without hesitation she finds herself unzipping her jumpsuit and slipping out of it. Only when it gets tangled around her boots does she become aware of what she’s done and the fact that she’s now standing in front of Mandy completely naked. Naomi’s heart starts pounding triple time in her chest in embarrassment, and she does her best to cover herself with her hands as Mandy’s eyes twinkle with delight at her show of anxiety.

“Proof enough?” Naomi nods once, stiffly. “So, what’s it gonna be, sensational sex with a succubus or…?”

It wasn’t much of a choice really, but a choice it was. Naomi could walk into this situation fully aware of what was going on, or she could lose all sense of autonomy while Mandy put the zombie-trance whammy on her again, and Naomi thinks she’d rather be lucid in case things go south. Even though it seems, more and more, with each passing minute, that if Mandy wants to hurt or kill Naomi she can do so very easily and with very little fight from Naomi.

“How do I know that you’re not going to hurt me, or, you know, sex me to death or whatever it is that you do?”

Mandy actually has the nerve to look offended at her question. “I haven’t killed anyone in a hundred years, it’s too messy, and I can’t afford to have the villagers trying to burn me at the stake. It’s not as easy to hide as it once was. I’ll just use my abilities to enhance your experience, and I’ll feed off of the energy your pleasure creates. When it’s over I’ll wipe your memory, and you’ll wake up in the morning with a headache but no worse for the wear.”

It still didn’t make much sense to Naomi how all of this was possible, how she could be standing here completely nude having a conversation with a _succubus_ about how they were going to have sex, but there was definitely one thing that she just couldn’t wrap her head around. “How do you stay alive if you only have sex every sixty years?”

“That’s another thing the legends get wrong. I don’t have to _actually have sex_ in order to consume sexual energy. I can absorb the energy anywhere it occurs, at bars, and strip clubs,” she lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “and wrestling shows. Do you have any idea how much sexual energy is released when a man like Roman Reigns or a woman like Becky Lynch walks into an arena? Enough to leave me sated and satisfied for _days_ after. I feed when I need to, but I _fuck_ when I _want_ to, and I want you.”

Naomi already knows her answer, knows she’s going to be sleeping with Mandy before the night is over, but she needs this last bit of reassurance before she throws caution to the wind and leaps into the unknown abyss. “You swear that Jimmy will never find out and that I won’t remember anything in the morning?”

“I swear on my empty soul.” Mandy replies, crossing her heart with faux seriousness. “Now, for the last time, are you in or are you out?”

Closing her eyes and bracing herself for what she’s about to say, Naomi takes a deep breath and exhales her answer, “I’m in.”

The light coming from Mandy’s skin becomes blindingly bright with her mirth, and she claps with glee. “Perfect! Get on the bed.”

Naomi shuffles to the bed with her jumpsuit around her ankles, and her ass Jell-O jiggles deliciously under Mandy’s eyes as she does so. Mandy’s hunger tears at her stomach with razor-tipped claws and her demonic instinct demands that she fuck Naomi into insanity, but Mandy fights back the urge with her hard-fought will and blunt nails biting into her palm. She wouldn’t ruin what she and Sonya had built here in the WWE. She could keep herself in check and get what she wanted. Mandy was going to have her chocolate cake, and eat it too, paradoxical nature be damned.

By the time Mandy’s regained her composure, Naomi is propped against the pillows in the center of the bed, sans shoes and jumpsuit. She has her arms wrapped around her breasts, and her legs tucked up against herself protectively. She looks reluctant and afraid, and that just won’t do. Mandy shuffles onto the bed and kneels at Naomi’s feet so she can drag each index finger up over the top of Naomi’s foot to her shin and then to her knees where she crosses her arms over them before she rests her chin on her arms lightly.

“You don’t have to be so tense, Naomi, I don’t bite.” A teasing wink, and then, “Unless you want me to. All you have to do is just lay back, close your eyes, and let me do the rest.” 

With seduction laced fingertips, Mandy eases Naomi’s legs down so that she’s tucked between Naomi’s supple ebony thighs. Her magic spills from her hands into Naomi candlewax warm, and her muscles start to melt under Mandy’s hands. She glides her hands over the jut of Naomi’s hipbones and over the chiseled definition of her abdominals to the perky weight of her breasts. She rolls the tight buds between her fingers, teasing and tugging the sensitive flesh with pleasure enhancing hands, and Naomi’s breath quickens beneath her touch. Her arousal pumps into her blood with every racing beat of her heart and Mandy can smell it on her skin, oozing out of her pores like sex-flavored honey, and Mandy drinks it down like ambrosia. Her own dead heart shakes off its dust and rattles to life in anticipation of more of Naomi’s energy and Mandy’s mouth waters. 

“You really do have an _amazing_ body, Naomi. I’ve been with popes, and presidents, and queens, but none of them were built like _this_…” she trails off, slightly in awe of the human laid out before her like a buffet, and Naomi preens under her praise.

“T- thanks.” 

There’s a flush of crimson lust rising under Naomi’s midnight skin, and Mandy does her best to keep her smile from looking predatory when next she speaks. “Why don’t you turn over for me and let me see that stellar ass.”

Naomi hesitates for a moment, apprehension flashing through her eyes, and then she’s turning over to show Mandy her one and true sublime objective – Naomi’s outrageously stacked ass. Mandy doesn’t waste any more time in getting her hands on it. She runs her hands over the pristine smooth skin of her cheeks and then massages her desire into them with her palms. The magic leaves Mandy’s body sun-kissed and summery and sinks into Naomi molten and scorching, and she shivers and sighs under Mandy’s attentions. Mandy eats it up like candy, and the resulting sugar-lust rush has her high on Naomi, and she wants _more_. Mandy bends down to kiss over every inch of Naomi’s ass and sinks her teeth into the succulent curve of one mouth-watering cheek before licking a long filthy line up the split between them.

“Do you ever play with your ass, Naomi?” she whispers, slowly spreading Naomi’s cheeks to reveal her puckered asshole to Mandy’s ravenous gaze.

“Sometimes.” 

“Do you like it?” Mandy breathes over Naomi’s hole, and then she flicks over it with the tip of her tongue.

“_Yes_.” She hisses, her entire body shuddering and jerking back against Mandy’s face involuntarily.

“Good.” Mandy purrs.

She laps and sucks and slurps at Naomi’s asshole, and every lick takes Naomi higher as she injects life-sustaining passion into Mandy’s starving body. She circles Naomi’s twitching hole with her tongue and just barely dips the tip into the furled skin in a tease of penetration. Naomi’s high-pitched whine bubbles over Mandy’s equilibrium like champagne, and her insides go effervescent and fizzy against the glass of her torso. She pulls back to spit on Naomi’s hole and then dives back in to spread the wetness around with her tongue. When Naomi is good and wet Mandy stiffens her tongue and glides it inside Naomi’s tight hole. 

“God_damn_.” She groans, clenching around Mandy’s tongue, and Mandy pours that pleasure back into her magnified a hundred times.

She wiggles her tongue inside of Naomi and thrusts a few times to open Naomi up, and she wants to go deeper, but for that she needs a better angle. “Get on your knees.” she demands, husky and hungry, as she sits up and smacks Naomi’s ass one good time. The sound of it rings cheerily in Mandy’s ears, and they both moan as Naomi lifts her hips and gets to her knees. Mandy immediately returns to her feast licking over Naomi’s pretty hole and down down down over Naomi’s perineum to lap at the opening of her pussy and then back again. Mandy spits on her hole again and shoves her tongue back inside to thrust and coax her tight hole open. When she slips her finger inside to join her tongue Naomi keens, seizes, and cums in a wave of energy that charges Mandy like a fuckin’ battery. 

She eases Naomi’s hips back to the bed and maneuvers her boneless body onto her back. She’s panting, her chest heaving with it, and there’s a light sheen of sweat beading at her hairline as she tries to catch her breath. Mandy doesn’t care though, she’s amped, and hyper-aware of every yummy bit of bliss radiating from Naomi, and Mandy craves it more than a smoker craves nicotine. She forces Naomi’s thighs apart with her shoulders and lies on her stomach between them, so she’s face to cunt with Naomi’s pussy. Mandy licks over Naomi’s folds like a dog with a leftover plate, and her animalistic need is placated by the flavor of Naomi’s pussy juice, but Mandy wants to sate it with overdose levels of Naomi’s euphoria. She sucks Naomi’s pussy lips into her mouth to plump and fill them with blood and sensation before delicately spreading them open to reveal Naomi’s tiny clit. Over the years, Mandy has been with women of every shade from ivory to obsidian, and it never failed to amaze her that here, at the core of them, they were all the same shade of bubblegum pink. Shaking herself from her reverie on the infinite beauty of the female anatomy, Mandy licks a broad stripe over Naomi’s pussy from her moist opening to her clit at which point she suckles the sweet nub into her mouth. 

“_Shit, Mandy_.” 

Naomi rolls her body up into Mandy’s mouth, seeking out her pleasure, and Mandy smiles against her skin before sucking on Naomi’s clit harder and lashing it with her tongue skillfully. Naomi shakes and writhes above her, fists shooting out to strike at the bed as she tries to process the pleasure overwhelming her body the only way she knows how. Mandy dips her middle finger into Naomi’s dripping channel achingly slowly to coat it in as much of Naomi’s wetness as she can before sliding it back and teasing over Naomi’s asshole. She’s still a little open and pliant from earlier, and she takes Mandy’s finger easily. She thrusts into Naomi’s ass a few times and then slips her first finger into Naomi’s pussy and rubs them together in a simultaneous caress of Naomi’s most sensitive tissues. Naomi’s hand plunges into Mandy’s hair, and her cries go up an octave as she leaks her delectable essence into Mandy’s senses, and Mandy heightens it with her own increasing abilities until Naomi is coming around her fingers in a volcanic vice-grip. 

Mandy doesn’t stop though she fucks Naomi through her second orgasm on her quest for a third and the hand in her hair grips tight enough to yank out her hair, but Mandy is beyond physical pain. Mandy is nothing but a dazzling ball of sexual astral energy held on this plane on by the barrier of her material body. She feels invincible and sensual, and her power crackles across her skin to strike into Naomi like a million tiny points of euphoric electricity, and she screams when she cums for the third time. Her orgasm floods into Mandy like a tsunami of diamond-bright bliss that fills Mandy to overflowing, and she dumps it all back into Naomi until they’re an endless circuit of ecstasy spilling kilowatts out of their mouths as they howl through their release.

She crawls up Naomi’s body just to watch her shiver as the material of Mandy’s bra trails up hyperresponsive skin, and she collapses next to Naomi on the bed. She closes her eyes and sighs dreamily as she basks in the afterglow of a good fuck and a good meal. She floats there on a cloud of Naomi, as close to heaven as she’ll ever get, until the woman in question shifts next to her.

Mandy cracks open one aquamarine eye, and asks with a voice that’s barely out of breath, “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Naomi looks pensive, brows and lips were drawn in thought as she drags herself up against the headboard. “No, it wasn’t so bad.”

“Ugh,” Mandy rolls her eyes in exasperation, “then why do you look like the self-flagellation has already begun? You won’t even remember it in the morning for crying out loud.” 

“It’s not that.” Naomi snaps. She runs a hand through her riot of curls and blows out a frustrated breath. “It’s just that I – I don’t think I want you to make me forget.” she says earnestly.

So, when she slips into bed with Jimmy near dawn, she remembers everything, and for the first time in their relationship, falling asleep next to her husband just doesn’t feel right.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 12 prompt - rimming.


End file.
